An Act of Desperation
by Anonymous Random Person
Summary: After the break-up, Hermione wasn't heartbroken, just alone. So when she's invited to Ron's wedding, she has to make a decision. Go alone, or hire an escort. She chooses the latter, and now faces a harder decision. Murder her escort,or snog him senseless?
1. Confusion

**A/N: Hi! This is my first piece of fiction on this website, and I'm kind of nervous. Just a tad.**

**This is a pretty cliché plot, and I understand that. Likely someone did a better version than me at one point, and I don't care. I love reading these kinds of stories, so I thought I might write one myself. Also, I like my stories to be largely cannon, the only changes are some of the relationships (varying on the plot of the story) and possibly the personalities of some characters, the latter due to the fact I have not read the Harry Potter series for a long time.**

**I will try to upload at-least one chapter a week, or maybe two... and yeah. Please read and review. I would prefer feedback, maybe some tips to better my writing. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters and aspects of this story belong to J.K Rowling. **

* * *

Hermione was confused.

So confused and sightly sick, and that made her feel utterly pathetic. She had no idea where this came from. She felt hurt, and it wasn't as if she were heartbroken. No. Nope. Well, not really.

She expected the breakup; there was no excitement anymore, no spark. It wasn't either of their faults, and she shouldn't have lost her temper. But she did, and she wouldn't go down without a fight.

'"_Ron! Hello."_

_Hermione stood on her toes to peck Ron on the lips. He turned his head, so she only got his cheek._

_That was the first sign. Ron usually tried to turn every kiss into a snogging session._

_A bit confused, she took a small step back and smiled at him. He smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes.__Sign no. 2._

"_Is there something wrong? You seem a bit distant." Hermione said, feeling anxious._

"_Wow, they don't call you the Smartest Witch of the Age for nothing, do they?" he replied with a slight smile. It was obvious he was evading the question, but Hermione grinned anyway. She loved that title._

"_You know it. However, you didn't answer the question."_

_Ron cleared his throat, and shuffled his feet. He opened his mouth, but closed it without saying anything._

"_Merlin, this isn't easy. We really need to talk Hermione."_

_Sign three; he never called her by her full name._

"_Yes?" Hermione couldn't help but feel queasy._

_Ron cleared his throat once more, and started pacing. Back and forth, and back and forth, leaving dirty footprints in their apartment. He was still wearing his Auror uniform, so it was clear he came here straight after work._

"_This isn't working. I can't do this anymore. I've been trying to make things interesting in this relationship, I've tried to be romantic, spontaneous and it just seems like you don't care. I mean, you don't even dress up for me anymore. Bloody hell, I don't think I can pretend to be happy anymore."_

_(What was he going on about?)_

"_R-Ron, what are you saying?"_

_He buried his hands in his hair and pulled forcefully._

"_Every time I try to do something for you, you brush it off. 'Not now Ron' or 'I'm tried from work, maybe later'. Look, what is mean is... when **was**the last time we had sex?"_

_Hermione was now beside herself. Was he serious, this is why he was breaking up with her?_

_"Let me get this right, you are breaking up with me because we haven't been having sex! I thought I was pregnant, Ron! That's why!"_

_Ron blanched, and tripped over the edge of the carpet, with Hermione standing over him staunchly. He got up clumsily and stared at her, mouth gaping._

_"You're pregnant?"_

_"I said I thought! My period was late and I felt constantly bloated."_

_He was still staring at her._

_"NO! I am not pregnant! It was a false alarm, and I thought as an apology, I would seduce you tonight, but I guess that won't happen now! Will it?"_

_Hermione shoved him to the side and stomped to their bedroom. She started searching for her suitcase, but couldn't find it in her rage. Instead, Hermione summoned it with her wand. Meanwhile, __Ron finally came out of his stupor and clambered into the room. He found Hermione furiously packing her clothes and belongings, with red cheeks and hair wildly jumbled._

_"Her–'Mione, I'm so sor-"_

_"Don't you DARE apologise now! Don't you dare!"_

_She turned on him, wand poised to hex him all the way to St. Mungos. Thankfully, she was on leave for the rest of the week, so Hermione wouldn't have to treat him. She watched as __Ron froze when she stared at him with furious eyes_

_The muggle phrase 'if looks could kill' ran through Ron's mind. Subconsciously, he knew that it was best not to spur her, however, he did not think._

_"Fine! I won't apologise! If you had just told me…"_

_Hermione let her wand arm drop. She appeared calmer, but inside she was seething. This was serious now. Ron recognised this and took a deep breath, calming himself._

_"So you say it was my fault? Good-bye, Ronald."_

_"Hermione, please, this was just a huge misunderstanding. We can… talk it out and…"_

_She laughed sarcastically and bitterly._

_"Weren't you the one that was breaking up with me?"_

_With those scathing words, Ron finally lost his temper. His face grew a shade lighter than his hair and his mouth pinched tightly._

_"Yes, I was! Leave, if you're going to be such a bitch!"_

_Hermione did just that. She gripped her trunk, which had an undetectable extension charm on it, and her wand. She turned and spun on the spot, apparating to the place where she would be able to break down in her closest female-friend's arms.'_

Now that Hermione thought about it, she **may **have been melodramatic, just a bit. Especially since the breakup was almost mutual. It was just the reason why which bothered her so much. Hermione would never have thought that as a reason to break up with someone.

Ronald should have lied to her, said it was some other reason, one that wasn't so insulting.

Hermione could remember Harry's expression perfectly; it always brought a smile to her face. The-Boy-Who-Lived looked so helpless when confronted by a weeping member of the other gender.

_'Harry was certainly surprised to see his best friend, appearance messy, trunk in hand and with tears streaming down her face._

_He didn't question Hermione, just lead her into the house and shot his red-headed wife an alarmed look._

_Understanding, and smirking at, Harry's predicament, Ginny gently put her arm around the sobbing woman, and lead her to the guestroom. She murmured and cooed into Hermione's ear and stroked her arm comfortingly._

_"G-G-Ginny, Ron and I-I-I… we b-broke up!" she cried._

_The red-head's eyes widened considerably. She contemplated asking Hermione 'why and how', but could clearly see that her friend was distraught. So, Ginny got out her wand and made the clothes unpack themselves. She then laid Hermione on the bed, tucked her in, and kissed her on the forehead, all in a maternal fashion._

_It must have been because Ginny was 6 months pregnant.'_

Hermione soon found a new apartment, a very nice one in fact, and eventually recommenced her friendship with Ron. She didn't date, and he did. She didn't meet anyone else, and he did.

Carissa, a lovely American witch Ron met on a joint Auror mission. She was just about perfect – pretty, smart enough to be an Auror, and lenient enough to stand Ron's infamous temper.

Hermione felt jealous, but her heart wasn't broken, and she really was over Ron. Nobody seemed to believe her, though.

Hermione hated the awkward silences whenever his name was mentioned and the walking-on-eggshells at the weekly Weasley lunches whenever she and Carissa even looked at each other. So to avoid it, she threw herself into her work. She did still attend the lunches, of course, Molly would drag her by the ear if otherwise. The change was for the better, her patients benefited greatly, and she got promoted to Head Healer of the Fourth Floor – Spell Damage.

Everything was going smoothly and calmly, which leads to the confusion –

* * *

_. Hermione Jean Granger .  
_

_You are invited to the wedding of  
_

_. Ronald Bilius Weasley . And . Carissa Leone Merrin .  
_

_On the Date: . 21/05/2005 . And the Time: . Noon to Midnight .  
_

_This invitation permits the aforementioned guest and a 'plus one' to attend.  
_

_We do wish you will be able to come._

* * *

Ron was getting married. In a month. When did this happen? Hermione didn't see the ring at the last lunch, and that was less than a week ago!

How long did he even know this woman?

Hermione felt as if she was stabbed in the stomach. She would have to attend. With a date too, if she went alone then the entire affair would be awkward. That'd be unbearable.

With a bewildered expression on her face, and the invitation firmly in hand, she stepped into the fireplace with a handful of Floo-Powder.

"The Potter Residence!"


	2. Ginny's Idea

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry for the delay, but I am a very busy person. You know, with all the assignments and exams and whatnot. **

**I know it took me a long time, but it will likely happen again, and again. Please just bear with it. Oh, and I am trying, slowly, to make my chapters longer. Now 2000, soon it'll be 3000, 4000… you catch my drift.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything directly related to the Harry Potter series, or anything recognisable.**

**oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo**

Stepping out of the fireplace, Hermione was immediately assaulted by a now 8-month pregnant Ginny. The poor woman was a blubbering mess of red. She immediately started jabbering about something incomprehensible and was violently pointing her finger in random directions.

Hermione shot Harry a look over his wife's head. He was just as confused as she was, a bit more panicked actually. Then, Hermione noticed an owl, identical to the one which delivered the wedding invitation to her.

Ginny finally started to calm. She took deep breaths, closed her eyes, and put her hands on her bulbous belly. The redness faded from her cheeks and tears stopped streaming down her face.

"Oh my! I am so sorry 'Mione. My hormones are crazy, I couldn't control myself." She said, smiling sheepishly.

She waddled over to Harry, and Hermione couldn't blame the man for giving his wife a wary look. Ginny stroked Harry's jaw and murmured soft apologies to him. It was then, that Hermione first noticed the large purple bruise on his cheek. She raised an eyebrow at him, and stared pointed at his bruise. Harry rolled his eyes in Ginny's direction. That raised her other eyebrow.

Shaking her head, Hermione cleared her throat.

"So, I take it you weren't expecting this either?" she said, giving the invitation a pointed look.

Ginny furrowed her brow and also stared at the invitation.

"I just can't believe he wouldn't tell his own sister. I had to find out by this!" she cried, waving the embossed paper frantically.

Harry gently took it from her, and tossed it onto the tea table. He fell back into an armchair and sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"No, we weren't expecting this. He didn't even tell me. Me! I feel offended actually, don't you?" Harry asked, wearily. He was looking at her through his fingers.

"Surprisingly, I don't. It's been a tad awkward, and I've hardly had to time to chat. You know, with work and everything."

Harry scoffed, but Hermione ignored it. She sat in the chair opposite the fireplace and stared at the glowing embers thoughtfully.

"So this is unexpected. It's Ron, my brother. Doesn't he do unexpected things? Don't think I'm defending him. Actually, I really want to reinforce my reputation from school."

With a wink at her husband and best-friend, Ginny flicked her wand playfully. The two grinned at the thought of Ron on the receiving end of her famous Bat-Bogey Hex. Then they fell into guffaws, imagining his reaction.

"We will go, won't we? I mean, he'd do the same for us." Harry asked when they all calmed.

Ginny nodded, and so did Hermione, albeit reluctantly. Suddenly, Ginny squealed happily, alarming the other two.

"Now we get to buy some dresses! But the weddings only in a month, how are we supposed to get good ones in _that_ time? And I'm HUGE, where'll I find one that's subtly sexy but still fits me? Oh! You'll need a date 'Mione."

Ginny happily listed the things they would need to do, or buy, and didn't notice the look of dread on her friend's face. It was only when Ginny turned to ask her opinion of something did she get a good look at her.

"Is something wrong?"

Hermione grimaced weakly.

"Where am I supposed to find a date? I can't conjure a boyfriend out of nothing, and in no way will I ask one of my colleagues to go with me."

Ginny frowned. She was trying to think of something, and she did. The woman leapt up, an amazing feat considering her size, and waddled to her bedroom. She came back with the Daily Prophet in her hand and a satisfied grin on her face.

"A friend of mine was in a situation like yours, and I think this is a great idea!"

She hid the paper behind her back and shooed Harry away. He complied, but it was likely it was so his wife wouldn't punch him again. Hermione still couldn't comprehend how that occurred. Harry towered over Ginny, and was rather built, due to his Auror training.

Hermione sighed, stranger things have happened.

Ginny delicately perched herself on the edge of a chair, and thrust the paper into Hermione's face. Her finger was pointing to an advertisement, a rather large one at that, and she was almost bouncing in her seat.

_Urgh, and here I thought Ginny was __**normally**__ bad. _

Hermione took the paper from Ginny and started reading it cautiously.

_Venus Social Escorts_

_Have you got an important event coming up, and no one to go with? Perhaps a Wedding, Charity or some Work Party? _

_Just book an escort from __Venus Social Escorts__ and pay a moderate fee, no questions asked. _

_We supply both Men and Women, all good-looking and well mannered, with a mixture of wizards and informed muggles. All our services are discreet, and all we wish is for your overall benefit. _

_And if you wish participate in more personal activities, it can be arranged. _

_Venus Social Escorts __accepts one-time volunteers, so if you wish to be spontaneous, just give our office visit and you will be interviewed to see if you fit our criteria_

Hermione was flabbergasted, was Ginny seriously suggesting this? She stared at the red-head with a mixture of incredulity and apprehension. Ginny stared back with a smirk on her face.

"Do it."

"No!"

"Come on, it's not so bad."

"You must be out of your mind! I will not hire a-a prostitute!"

"Escort, Hermione, escort."

"No!"

Hermione stamped her foot for a good measure and aparated back to her flat.

_Ginny couldn't be serious. She couldn't. Hire an escort. Preposterous!_

Honestly, Hermione knew that the pregnancy was affecting her seriously, but she could never have thought that Ginny would think this… agency would solve the problem. How could she even think that Hermione would even consider it, knowing her moral standards?

Hermione couldn't help herself. She took another look.

_Perhaps…_

**oOoOoOOoOoOo**

The next day, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about it. It was always there in the back of her mind, taunting her. She tried everything she could think of. She focused on her patients; even the particularly difficult ones couldn't distract her. She tried paper work. She even tried to listen in on Minnie, St. Mungos' biggest gossip, debating with another healer whether Harry or Draco Malfoy was hotter! She couldn't help but agree with Minnie, Malfoy, not matter how much a racist git, was _very_ good-looking.

Hermione's eyes widened. What in Merlin's name was she thinking. Malfoy was a pure-blooded arsehole that she was lucky enough not to be near since the Ministry Gala two years ago. She _hated _him. Why was she even thinking about him? She did not assume he was better looking than Harry. It did not matter that he is already the Head of International Affairs or Witch Weekly's Hottest Bachelor for three years in a row. Nor did it matter that he was unimaginably rich, or charming, or so good-looking at the Gala, Hermione wanted to lick him in naughty places…

Merlin's Arse! The wedding had really addled her brain. Or perhaps it was all the dusty tomes. Nonetheless, Hermione was obviously sleep deprived, and was working too hard. That was why she was thinking such inane thoughts. It must be that.

Wearily, Hermione informed the Welcome Witch that she would be taking the rest of the day off, and thought as stood outside the hospital. She couldn't go home now; she wouldn't have anything to do. And she couldn't go to Flourish and Blotts either; the manager warned her if he found her in there one more time this week, he would permanently ban her, war hero or not. Apparently she attracted too much attention, and not enough customers.

Without her consent, her thoughts drifted to the escort service. She didn't really have any other choice, and the advertisement did state that they would be discreet. Only she, her escort and Ginny would know. Hermione couldn't believe herself; she was actually going to do this. She steeled herself, and apparated to Diagon Alley, and started searching for the agency.

When Hermione came across the building, she was pleasantly surprised. She didn't know what she was expecting, but not this modest building. She stepped inside and looked around. It was very modern and very muggle. The reception held comfortable looking seats and was nicely decorated. The receptionist seemed nice, too.

Hermione walked over to her.

"Hello, welcome to Venus Social Escorts. How may I hel– Oh! Miss Hermione Granger, it is gr-awesome to meet you!"

Hermione may have smiled at the receptionist's visible awe, but she was too unsure of herself at the moment to notice.

"Er, yes… hello. I am, er, here to… hire an escort?"

She wasn't sure what to do, but it seemed that the receptionist did. Hermione's words snapped the professionalism back to her and the young woman smiled at her politely.

"Madame Venus is free right now, so just head down that corridor and go straight. There is a sitting room at the end, go into it, and her office is in the first door to the left."

Hermione thanked her, and followed the directions given to her. She felt, for some unknown reason, like she was on her walk of shame. Doing this was very much unlike her, and Hermione knew it. Soon enough, she reached the sitting room. Inside it were many people, some men and women in suits, witches and wizards in robes, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy…

Wait, why was Malfoy here? And why was he looking pissed, while Blaise looked smug?

Malfoy looked up at that moment, and his eyes met Hermione's. There was no denying it, Malfoy was ridiculously handsome. _And he had nice eyes too, and hair… but he was still an arsehole, an evil little cockroach, a ferret, a git._ He raised an eyebrow at her, as if hearing her internal rant or, it could be because she was staring at him ravenously. Hermione honestly did now know why she was thinking of him so much and out of nowhere too. It baffled her to no ends, and Hermione Granger hates feeling confused.

Turning her eyes from Malfoy, she eyed the door to Madame Venus' office, and knocked on it twice. She heard a brisk 'Come in' from inside. Behind her, Malfoy was burning holes into the back of her head, and nudged Blaise. He whispered something to the dark-skinned man, and he too looked at Hermione in perplexity. She shot them a look and walked into the office.

The office, like the building, was modern and neat, pristine, in fact. The desk was also neat, papers stacked and not a quill out of sight. And the woman behind it was very similar. Hermione walked to the chair, but did not sit.

"Good afternoon, I'm Hermi-"

"Yes, yes. I know who you are. Likely the whole wizarding world does too. I would more like to know what exactly you are doing here."

The woman was very intimidating. She was tall, as she stood when talking to Hermione, and statuesque. She had pale skin, red lips and jet black hair. She was incredibly beautiful and Hermione felt ridiculously intimidated, but didn't allow it to show.

"Err, well, I wish to hire an… escort. For my friend's wedding. Preferably male."

The Madame pursed her lips and gestured Hermione to sit. Hermione did so. Then she picked up a stack of papers and sifted through it slowly.

"Unfortunately, it seems that we do not have any spare men at the moment. However we do have a single volunteer, who fits your requirement." She said. The Madame tapped a bowl of water twice, and a young woman's face appeared in it.

"Send in the volunteer."

"Yes Madame." The young woman replied.

The image vanished, and Hermione could hear the same voice calling the volunteer. A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" the Madame said, and Hermione heard the door open.

"You called?"

_Shit, Shit, Shit, Bloody Hell, Shit, Merlin's Balls, Shit._

Hermione stiffened in her chair. Please, please don't Malfoy.

"Yes Mr Malfoy, please sit."

_Shit_


End file.
